


Short and to the Mr. Pointy - Season 6

by Redrikki



Series: Short and to the Mr. Pointy [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles set in season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'fool' on April 4, 2006.

In the Cards  
Tara  
Season Six-Seeing Red

Tara sat in bed absently shuffling a deck of Tarot cards as she waited for Willow to finish in the bathroom. She laid a card down on the rumpled sheets. The past held the Lovers, tough choices and broken hearts. She laid down the present. The Fool smiled at her from his travels and Tara smiled gently back. Today was a fresh start, past confusion was gone and the road ahead was open. The future was the Tower foreshadowing, presumably, this year’s apocalypse. Tara frowned, but then Willow returned and the cards, and their portents, fell to the floor, forgotten.


	2. Wedding Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya wanted a traditional wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'tradition' on April 17, 2006.

Wedding Jitters  
Xander  
Season Six

Anya said she wanted a traditional wedding, but who’s traditions? They couldn’t marry in a church, several of her guests couldn’t enter, and no way he was dragging his relatives to a hell dimension so they could get hitched in some dank pit. Xander refused to do any ritual that involved larval anything and every time he nixed one of her ideas she claimed he was rejecting her demon heritage. All the planning was driving Xander nuts. Couldn’t they just get it over with, head to Vagas and get married by Elvis or something? That would be traditional there right?


	3. Question of Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who names their son Randy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'paternity' on June 19, 2006.

Question of Identity  
Giles  
Season Six-Tabula Rasa

Rupert Giles looked at the rabbit-filled disaster that was his shop and wondered about himself. Here he was, an Englishman peddling magic junk in a foreign land saddled with a flighty fiancé and a son he felt less than nothing for. What’s more, if the ticket was any indication, he was planning on leaving them both. What sort of man was he? What kind of spouse, and what kind of father? Would getting his memory back help at all, or would the disgust, doubt and self-loathing linger even after he knew why he’d inflicted the name “Randy” on his son?


	4. Petting the Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wants to get a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'cat' on July 10, 2006.

Petting the Cliché  
Andrew  
Season Six

“We should get a cat.”

Jonathan and Warren looked up from their project. “A cat?”

“All the really cool super-villain have one. We could get a fluffy white Angora or Persian like the one from Bond or Mr. Bigglesworth before he got frozen.”

His friends looked un-enthused. Andrew tried again.

“Or we could get a black one and train it to laugh maniacally like Dr. Claw’s. Still evil but there would be less noticeable cat hair on our villainously dark attire. Sound good?”

“I’m allergic,” answered Jonathan.

“Oh,” Andrew was disappointed. “Then can I just summon a flurry demon instead?”


	5. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem finds the kittens distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'cats' on July 11, 2006.

Poker Night  
Clem  
Season 7 

It was more than a little distracting having them there in the center of the table. Of the original ante for the hand, two were already tussling and the third seemed to be looking for an opening to join in. The more recent additions to the pot were wandering aimlessly around the table sniffing and mewing all wide-eyed and innocent. The players kept having to yell to be heard over the noise and Clem was having a hard time maintaining his poker face. Next time he’d insist they use chips. Kitten poker with real live kittens just made him hungry.


	6. Errors in Calculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where had she gone wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'calculating' on January 23, 2007.

Errors in Calculation  
Anya  
Season 6- Hell’s Bells

She hadn’t done too well with high school math, but Anya had thought she was good at real world stuff. Her on-line investments were money times three and, her miscalculation of the appeal of slug-scented candles aside, the Magic Box’s profits were worthy of a dance of capitalist victory. She’d thought she had relationships down too. One plus one equals two, Xander plus Anya equals true love forever with orgasms, little pink children and joint tax returns. Yet, her she was, all in white at her expensive wedding, and it was altar minus one. Where had her math gone wrong?


	7. Project Slayer Magnetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'project' on May 1, 2007.

Project Slayer Magnetism  
The Trio  
Season 6

The plan was perfect, elegant in its simplicity and deep in its coolness. The potion was done and Project Slayer Magnetism was ready to begin.

“Just a few drops of this,” said Warren, “and our Slayer problems will be over.”

“Its so cool,” gushed Andrew. “We’ll be doing crime while she’s stuck to a fire hydrant having knives and refrigerators and stuff fly at her.”

“Refrigerators?! Give me that.” There was a brief scuffle.

“Well, at least we know it works,” a beltless Jonathan commented as he watched Warren struggle to detach himself from the fridge and Andrew’s belt buckle.


	8. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time he covers for Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'royalty' on May 21, 2007.

So Much For My Happy Ending  
Xander  
Season 6-AU Once More With Feeling

For the record, Xander hates irony. Irony sucks. Just this morning he’d been worrying about the demon in Anya and now this. He was barely ready to marry the woman he loves, and he knows he’s nowhere near ready to be the queen of perpetual musical land. He’s getting hitched, not to a former demon, but to an actual, current demon. A male demon, with man parts and, despite what Larry thought, Xander really doesn’t swing that way. It’s so horribly wrong. God, what if the king wants an heir? This is so the last time he covers for Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written between 2006 and 2008.


End file.
